


Sam is Fluffy

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sugary sweet, so fluffy it's floofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a great pillow - or at least he would if he'd stop moving & talking & trying to get you into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam is Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser:
> 
> “Hey, are you falling asleep on me?”
> 
> “You make a good pillow,” you said with a yawn, just barely awake. “You’re fluffy.” Your head rested on his chest, tucked in just below his chin. Your feet were curled up under you on the couch so that you leaned back against him.
> 
> “I’m fluffy? That’s a first. Never been called fluffy before,” Sam snorted, reaching for the remote.

Sam sat on the couch, his fingers carding through your hair as the movie played. He chuckled at a joke & then looked down when you didn’t laugh with him. This was your favorite movie, after all.

“Hey, are you falling asleep on me?”

“You make a good pillow,” you said with a yawn, just barely awake. “You’re fluffy.” Your head rested on his chest, tucked in just below his chin. Your feet were curled up under you on the couch so that you leaned back against him.

“I’m fluffy? That’s a first. Never been called fluffy before,” Sam snorted, reaching for the remote.

“Hey,” you whined, gripping his shirt in your fingers. “Don’t move. I just got comfortable.”

“Babe, you’re falling asleep on me. Why don’t we just go to bed?” Sam kissed your temple.

“Because the pillows are cold, you’re warm, & I’m comfy now,” you explained slowly, as if the answer was obvious. When Sam reached for the remote again, you grabbed it from him.

“No,” you said, hiding the remote in the cushions. “You’ll miss the best part.”

“You’re sleeping, not even watching,” Sam said, laughing. “Give me the remote.” He reached around you, but you grabbed his hand.

“Stop wiggling. You’re harshing my comfy vibe.” When Sam settled back down with a sigh, you released his hand. “Don’t stop playing with my hair.”

“You’re awfully bossy for someone wanting me to be her pillow,” Sam groused, but obediently reached up to start brushing his fingers through your hair again.

The two of you lay on the couch, the movie playing but you kept drifting in & out. Sam was more interested in watching you.

“Hey, you still awake?” he asked softly after awhile. You shook your head.

“No.”

“Let’s go to bed, babe,” he whispered, kissing the top of your head.

“Don’t wanna move,” you said, snuggling tighter against him. “Can’t we just stay here? I’m comfy…”

“Well, my arms are falling asleep,” Sam said, laughing, “but as long as you’re comfy…”

“I am,” you said happily, but you shifted slightly to try & ease the pressure on his arms. “Better?”

“Better,” he said, curling his arms around you. “You know what’d be really good?” Sam asked, trailing his fingers up & down your arms.

“If you say going to bed, I may be forced to hurt you,” you threatened.

“What if I offered to carry you?” he asked. You bit your lip in thought.

“You may carry me,” you said graciously, sitting up to give him room to maneuver.

“Oh I may, huh?” Sam laughed. He stood from the couch & walked over to turn off the tv before coming back to stand in front of you. “Maybe I’ll just leave you here.”

“But Sam,” you said, turning your best puppy dog eyes to him. Sam hung his head & sighed before he bent down & scooped you up.

“You’re lucky I love you,” he said as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You sighed happily.

“Don’t I know it.”

End


End file.
